Gravity
by Nilaexn
Summary: -Zemyx- Gravity shifts. Wars start and end. People die. Sometimes, hearts die with those people. And it just so happens that Demyx is drafted into a war that tears everyone apart. Some things happen. And gravity shifts again.


**Author Notes: **Well, lookie here! Bu's got a new story! Well, actually, this one has been around for a while, I just haven't gotten around to typing it up! Because, well... I would tell you this really long story about how it came about, but I doubt anyone really cares. And yes, Zume, I did steal your format. You stole mine, and yours is a lot tidier. So nggh!

**For Zume:** I know you've read this one already, but it's for you. Really, it is.

**Summary: **-Zemyx- Gravity shifts. Wars start and end. People die. Sometimes, hearts die with those people. And it just so happens that Demyx is drafted into a war that tears everyone apart. Some things happen. And gravity shifts again.

**I Suggest You** go stick your head in a toilet... No, not really. That's just mean. What I'm really suggesting is that you listen to:

Valentine's Day - Linkin Park

7 Years & 50 Days - Groove Coverage

**Disclaimer:** I'm so awesome, I can lie to you and say that I do own Kingdom Hearts and not get sued. Which is not true, because I do not own Kingdom Hearts and never, ever will. Which sucks. Really, it does.

Well, here we go!

* * *

**Gravity**

Blood.

That was the thing that clung to my mind more than anything else. It was everywhere. It was as if that was my whole new, demented world. And quite frankly, I didn't like it.

We were just kids - what difference would we make? Me, Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Riku, Sora, Cloud, Leon, Xigbar, Xaldin... the whole lot of us, and the others. We had all been dragged in to fight a war none of us gave a shit about. The sound of a bomb exploding, the millions of gun fires around me, the screams of the wounded... It got to me. And, judging by the other's faces, it got to them, too.

I myself was sitting against a big rock, cradling a gun I learned to fire yesterday. A quick look to my right showed me Roxas firing his gun, Axel next to him. To my left was Zexion, and farther off, Cloud was moving forward. I peeked around my rock and started shooting, hitting someone who was hopefully on the other side.

Roxas nodded at me, briefly pausing from shooting. "Nice, Dem, I saw you get those guys," he said, and went back to shooting.

I barely registered his complement. I would never get used to killing people, even if it was for country peace, or whatever. These people had lives, too! They had a family, they had friends. What made us so different?

There was a scream, and Roxas crumpled to the ground, clutching his leg. He'd been shot! Roxas! My friend! He was lying on the ground next to me, his face a mask of fear and pain. Axel fell down next to him, scrabbling at his leg, trying to get the bullet out.

I turned to help, but Zexion had descended next to us and grabbed my arm. "Demyx, leave them. We need to go up further," he said, pulling me up and trying to push me forward.

I tried to resist. My friend was dying there, and he wanted me to just _leave_ him? "But, Roxas…!"

He looked at me with urgency written all over his face. "Demyx, we need to leave, _now!_ Axel," he called over to him, "Pick Roxas up and let's _go._ We need to move out of here."

Axel looked up briefly, into the eyes of my best friends. He nodded. "Alright, Zexion. I trust you, man. Don't get me killed!"

The four of us started to run. Oh, sorry, three of us ran, the last one being carried on another one's back. We headed for where Xigbar was currently sheltering from the torrent of gunfire. We all ducked in, and seconds later, our old shelter blew up, sand rising in a pillar, then settling down. No doubt it went out of it's way to get in everyone's eyes first.

I looked up at Zexion, but he had already started shooting again. I think that, out of all of us, Zexion had changed the most. He didn't display any emotion other than anger, urgency and concentration. And hell, those last two don't even count!

I picked up my gun and started shooting carefully, picking off the people I could see. Roxas had rolled onto his stomach and started shooting again. If I listened carefully, I could hear him whispering, _'Muthafuckas, Imma get you back,'_ which was weird, since Roxas normally wasn't one to swear.

Axel was next to him, making sure none of the _'Muthafuckas'_ shot him again. The one good thing about the war was that it had dragged Axel and Roxas together. In a good way, mind you.

Axel lobbed something over, and ducked under the shelter. Something went boom, bits of shrapnel and... other things flying above us. I didn't look. I couldn't. But I got back up and started shooting again. It was all I could do.

Roxas screamed. He'd been shot - _again!_ This one seemed more fatal - a shot two centimeters down from where I'd guess his heart was. He stood no chance now. He keeled over, blood pouring out and onto the sand. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. My aim went off and I almost shot Xigbar in the leg.

His eyes - they were the most terrible thing I had ever seen. The normally happy-go-lucky sapphire orbs were filled with terror, pain and anger. He was _angry_ to be dying, and not sad. He wanted to shoot that fucker in the head, just to see his brains sprawled out on the sand. But the Roxas I knew wouldn't do that.

For some reason, Axel hadn't noticed yet. I wanted to scream at him to look, to do something. But I couldn't. How could I tell one of my best friends that his reason for living was dying? I couldn't. Well, he would find out soon enough anyway.

Ever resilient, Roxas picked up his gun and let loose all he had. I'm not sure if he actually hit anyone or not, but his erratic shooting alerted Axel to his dilemma.

Axel looked... Well, he looked a lot of things, but happy and joyful sure wasn't one of them. He dropped his gun - something we were told _never_ to do, even on fear of death - and leaned down next to him. But Roxas pushed him away and kept firing.

I wanted to do something to help, _anything_, but my brain just wouldn't work. I just sat there, watching them, and accidentally picking up bits and pieces of their conversation.

Axel grabbed his arm and forced Roxas to look at him. "Dammit, Roxas," he growled, "You're fucking dying and you want me to go on as if nothing is wrong? Fuck that! Fuck it, Roxas! You know I'm lost without you!"

Roxas glared, shaking his arm free and looking away. "I know I'm dying! I'm not stupid. It hurts to fucking breathe! But that doesn't mean I'm just gonna lie here, dying, and let that muthafuckin' bastard get away with it! Hell no! And-" his voice became softer, his eyes hardening until I could barely recognize them. "You knew what you were getting into when you asked me. But maybe you should've brought a map."

That wasn't my Roxas. My Roxas would have forgiven Axel once the words were out of his mouth. My Roxas would've cried and wished he wasn't dying. _My_ Roxas didn't swear. This Roxas... This Roxas was the sad shadow of a person I once used to know, corrupted by a war none of _us_ never wanted.

Axel gasped, his eyes full of sadness and grief and disappointment and anger. But I could tell the anger and disappointment were aimed at one person only. Himself. He had begun to value himself less and less as time passed, eventually holding himself to blame for everything bad that ever happened to him and those around him. He was doing it now, but Roxas couldn't see it. Which, in itself, was a very sad thing.

The shadow-Roxas turned back to Axel now. His eyes were softer now, almost forgiving. He laid his hand on top of Axel's, and something flickered in his eyes. It was there for barely a moment, and then it was gone. "Axel... I'm sorry. I'm dying, there's nothing anyone can do about it. I'm only making it worse on you, I know, but... Demyx, come here."

The mention of my name pulled me out of my stupor. Dazed and confused, I walked over, still holding the gun I had ever let go. "Y-Yeah, Roxas?" I mumbled, my eyes threatening to tear.

"Look after Axel for me, will you?" He said nothing more, nothing less, but once again, his eyes told the story.

I choked down a sob. How could I look after Axel when I could barely take care of myself? Hell, it'd be weird - one broken man taking care of another.

Axel let out a wail, like that of a wounded dog. He sat there, sobbing, as Roxas picked up Axel's gun and started to fire over his head. People fell down. People from both sides of this infernal war.

And then, it fell down. Roxas dropped the gun, blood-loss and shock finally beginning to take hold. Axel clung to his arm as if it would make all the difference. "Let's meet again, in the next life," he choked out.

Roxas didn't even reply. His head lolled back, and his arms went limp. He was... I couldn't make myself say the word, even in my own head. But it didn't matter anyway. He was gone. Forever.

"Aw, fuck man!" Came a cry from behind me. "GodDAMit! _Fuck_, that hurt!" Xigbar's cries dragged me back to the here and now. Taking a quick glance at an... expired... Roxas, and I greiving Axel, I decided they could have some time alone, instead opting to crawl over to Xigbar.

"Hey, Xiggy, you okay?" I asked, resisting the urge to pout and tug at the hem of his shirt. I could accidentally damage something. Because, seriously, there was so much blood and stuff that I had absolutely _no_ idea where the hell it was coming from.

He growled but ignored me and just... kept shooting. Pouting, I turned back to Axel. He was, uh... _lamenting_ over Roxas's death. Actually, I think he was trying to bury him...

I shuddered, turning back around. Axel was far more harder to understand when he had a reason to be complicated. A bomb blew not too far from our station, flinging bits of rock (luckily, that's _all_ it was!) at my head. I scowled.

Zexion looked at me weirdly. "You okay, Demyx?" he asked, inching over to where I sat. He set his gun (an automatic rifle, or something weird like that) down next to us so he could settle down comfortably. He rested his head on the sand mound we were all huddled up behind.

I nodded. "Yeah, fine, but..." I turned to him. "This war is turning us all into people we're not. Why are we even here, anyway? I mean, it's not like any of us did anything to start it, or something. Why do we have to suffer for some other idiot's mistakes?" I bent my head forward. I didn't want to look at it anymore.

He patted my back in an attempt to cheer me up. "Maybe the war's not changing us into people we aren't; maybe it's changing us into the person we keep locked up inside." He shrugged. "Who knows? One of life's mysteries," he sighed, picking his gun back up and shooting again. "By the way, you're right in someone's line of fire. You might want to duck."

I gasped and pressed myself down low onto the ground. Two _somethings_ whizzed above my head, and I sighed. Then I rolled over to Axel.

"Hey, Axel..." I dragged off, my hand reaching out to him, but never quite reaching.

He looked up at me, his eyes bloodshot and his face paler than normal. "What do you want?"

I stiffened, unsure of how to reply. He had never talked to me with this level of hostility before. Normally his tone was joking, carefree, _happy..._ This Axel, however, was anything but.

Once again, I was saved by Zexion coming beside us. "Guys, we need to move again. Bomb below us is gonna blow in a minute." He turned to Axel, his eyes narrowing. "Axel, we _need_ to get going. Leave Roxas there and let's go."

Axel's eyes widened. He circled his arms around the dead boy and pulled him close to his chest. "Hell no! I'm not leaving Roxas behind! I'm staying here."

Zexion turned to me. "Demyx, we have to go. Come on!" He grabbed my arm and pulled at it. I wrenched it out of his grip and looked pleadingly at Axel. The slate-haired boy caught it and tugged at my arm again. I didn't move.

Seeing this, he looked despairingly at Axel. "Axel, _please_, come with us. We can avenge Roxas' death if we're all together, working as one. Can't you see that more than one will die here if you don't come with us? Or do you not care about your other friends anymore? I thought you were better than that."

Axel's eyes flicked upwards, resting momentarily on mine. In that brief moment that our eyes met, his center of gravity shifted. Slowly, uneasily, he nodded, taking Zexion's outstretched arm.

Smiling briefly, Zexion hauled Axel up, as well as me, and soon we were running. Axel looked back once. Only once.

I looked back, as well. And in that brief moment that I gave myself, I whispered to myself, to him, _'Look, Roxy! I'm doing something right for once!'_

Zexion didn't look back. His priority was us; mainly Axel, who could barely hold himself together at the moment. Who knew what grief he was going through? It was probably worse than he made it out to be, and that was saying something.

There was a moment of confusion as tried to figure out where the rest of us were. It didn't take us long to find it, and when we did, we skidded inside. The angle I was in forced me look back again.

He was so obvious out in the open. His body, once so beautiful in appearance, was cold and lifeless; that much could be seen, even from here. I took in as much as I possibly could, taking my time with it.

And then - it exploded.

Roxas was caught right in the middle. He was engulfed by flames and, I assumed, instantly incinerated. If he wasn't dead before, then he was certainly dead now.

Xigbar came and sat down next to me. I could that he didn't completely escape the blast - the end of his ponytail was singed. "Those bastards," he complained, "They ruined my hair. They're in for it now..."

I rolled my eyes. _'And they weren't in for it before?'_ I thought. 'Course, I didn't voice my thoughts, just turned and peeped over the top of the mound. And, lo and behold, there were two aquamarine eyes peeping right back. I yelled, surprised, my hand coming up and whacking the head attached.

"Ow!" They yelled, ducking down. "Dem, did you _have_ to do that? It hurt!"

Startled, I leaned over. I was looking at a mass of brown hair, all spiky and unorganized. My eyebrows rose. "...Sora? Is that you?"

"Yes!" Came the muffled reply. Then Sora looked up and jumped over to this side of the mound, a rifle in his hand. Then, I noticed something. "Sora... where's Riku?" I feared the worst, but needn't have.

Without missing a beat, he said, "Oh, Riku's with Cloud and Leon. Thought he could be of more use with them, and sent me off to come by you guys. Said I'd be safer. Not that you can actually _be_ safe around here."

"...Rght..." I dismissed it, shooting one of the enemy disguised as us. He grimaced, shot our way - managing to spectacularly miss all of us - and fell down. Obviously he didn't quite have the... enthusiasm... Roxas had. Pity.

Sora's aim was really good, but it took him ages to shoot. Which was a good and a bad thing. It meant none of our guys were going down, but none of theirs were. Zexion handled his gun pretty well, but anyone could tell he didn't want to. All he wanted to do was go home and read. But he doubted he'd be going home any time soon.

Time passed. We hid behind out sand mound and shot people over the top. The barrages of bullets swindled down until they were hardly noticeable, major falls coming only occasionally. Until there was silence, and no one dared fire.

The silence was unnerving, a silence that was like the calm before the storm. Something was wrong here, and it wasn't just me. Zexion was tenser than ever before, gripping his rifle so hard that his tendons showed. He knew something bad was going to happen. And soon.

Sora, however, knew no such thing. He stretched his legs out, relaxing at last. "Oh, my god, I thought it would never end. That was so scary!"

I shushed him. The poor boy didn't have any idea of what was going on. He mouthed an apology.

I peeked over the mound to see some soldiers cautiously walking towards the enemy base. I felt like screaming at them, _'No! No! Don't go in; it's a trap!'_ but the words failed me. I could barely whisper, let alone scream out a warning.

They took careful steps, probably already knowing that it was a stupid move to make. They became confident as nothing happened, walking faster and recklessly. They called out to us, saying it was clear, when-

**BOOM.**

Something exploded under one of the soldier's feet. It was like a signal. All of a sudden, gunfire rained down us, killing the unaware with the sudden attack. Sora jumped up and grabbed his rifle for support. The war had started again.

Zexion scowled, shooting two men emerging from their shelter. He then started, looking up towards the top of an abandoned building. He squinted, looked to the left, stiffened, jumping over by Sora. "Get down!" he yelled, knocking Sora to the ground.

Something whizzed past and landed in the sand, kicking it up around us. I leaned to look and could see it was a small silver bullet.

"A sniper!" Xigbar exclaimed. "Those buggers have a sniper!"

Zexion crawled over to where Xigbar was stationed, holding him the binoculars that had seemingly appeared from nowhere. "Xig, on the roof of that building. Can you get it?"

Xigbar grinned. "Can a Nobody run circles around a Heartless?" He announced proudly.

"Yes," Zexion replied.

Xigbar blinked. "Eh... That was a rhetorical question, actually..." He jumped as another silver bullet whizzed past, narrowly missing his ear. He hefted his weapon up, aimed briefly and fired two shots, all the while muttering about his hair and how Zexion needed to get the stick out of his ass. Judging by how he punched the air and yelled out _'Yes!',_ he had got his target. Then again, I would have been surprised if he missed.

For a while after that, everything was blurred. Nothing seemed important anymore. Was it more effects of the war taking its toll? Or had I always been so disregarding of events? Would I die having forgotten all my memories from when we worried about what clothes to wear, which girls - or in most of our cases, _guys_ - to impress? It was a daunting thought; I never wanted to forget those days. I was happy. Hell, we were all happy.

Sora left us a little while after he arrived; said he was worried about Riku and Cloud. He told us to be careful and not get shot, then scurried off to find Riku and his older brother.

One of the worst things about war, I figured, was not knowing whether your loved ones were alive or not. None of us had the heart to tell Sora that Roxas was dead; especially not Axel. There was no telling what would happen when he found out. We were just delaying the inevitable, but maybe, if he found out when things were calmer, he wouldn't be quite so bad to be around. For whenever Sora was unhappy, or uncomfortable, it always effected those around him. He didn't know about this, of course.

Everything sharpened into focus when Xaldin, who had appeared from nowhere, hastily grabbed my arm and forced me to run, jumping along haphazardly behind him. He was cursing while we ran, which wasn't really anything new, but his urgency...

I looked back as we barreled into Cloud's shelter, only to get a mouthful of slate-blue hair. Zexion muttered an apology and jumped off, approaching Cloud and whispering something to him. Cloud nodded, then called for us all to gather around him. We did.

In our group stood me, Zexion, Xigbar, Xaldin, Sora, Riku, Cloud, Leon, Reno, and a halfhearted Axel. Cloud looked over to Zexion, opening his mouth to speak. Zexion shook his head slowly, putting a finger to his lips. A pained expression crossed Cloud's face, and for once, I knew what they were 'talking' about. I felt the same as Cloud. Roxas...

"Right, everyone," Cloud spoke, his voice firm and strong, which was slightly surprising in itself. "We need a plan of attack. Anyone got any ideas? Coz the way we're doing it, we're going to lose. So I want a plan that will get us _all_ out of this alive." No hands went up. I suppose everyone was waiting for one of Cloud's moral support speeches, not a cry of defeat - not that it could be called that. He was only looking out for us, after all.

Cloud sighed. "Well, if that's the case, then good luck to you. All of you. And don't you dare come back dead, or I will personally raise you up and kick your ass, go it? Okay, let's go."

With that, Cloud turned and began shooting, Leon right behind him. In my opinion, they were both much better at close-quarters combat. Sadly, this being a war and all, they'd probably get shot before they could get close enough to anyone.

"Wait a moment - where's Roxas?!" Sora's voice rang out, panicked for once in his life. I stiffened, averting my gaze. It didn't help me any, though, for my gaze landed on Axel, who was looking very tempted to shoot himself with his gun.

Sora saw the two of us and guessed we knew something. Rightly so, too. He came over to me, repeating his question, "Where's Roxas? Dem, you know where he is, don't you? Where... where is he?" He collapsed into tears at my feet, Riku instantly by his side.

I looked sideways. Axel was just standing there looking listless, while Zexion was motioning at me to follow him. So I did, making sure I had my gun with me. Where would I be without it? Oh, I know. At home, listening to music, playing a few video games with Axel.

Speaking of the depressed Axel, I grabbed his arm and dragged him along with me. He came noiselessly, trailing along like a shadow. We followed Zexion through a small tunnel that opened up into a small room. Places like these were few and far between and, if truth be told, quite dangerous. They provided places for us to stop and rest for a while, but if found by the opposition, we'd have nowhere to run.

I looked around. There wasn't much in this room. In fact, there was hardly anything at all. Zexion sat up against a sandy wall, resting his rifle next to him. Making sure Axel was following along behind me, I did the same.

"What are we doing?" I asked after things had been silent for some time. I was always one to break the silence. Of course, you couldn't really call it 'silent', what with the gunfire and screaming outside.

Zexion sighed, bringing his knees up. "We're resting; what else is there to do in this dump?"

"No, Zexion. You know what I mean. What are we doing _here_? As in, fighting this stupid war, _here_. As in, fighting for something _stupid,_ here." I sighed.

"We're dying for no reason. That's what," Axel said in a monotonous tone. He surprised us all, speaking so soon after he'd practically just had his heart wrenched away from him.

Zexion shrugged. No one said nothing more after that. We simply sat there in silence, enjoying each other's company. I remember when moments like these were more frequent; just the three of us - sorry, four - would just sit there, wandering in our own thoughts. I had to remind myself that those times were long gone.

The slate-haired boy shifted slightly next to me, finding a more comfortable position. If things weren't so tense, we'd probably all be asleep by now.

It was then, when a sleepy mood was starting to set in, that Cloud barreled through the tunnel, making us all (minus Axel) instantly alert. His face was pale; deathly so, and he was stuttering badly, slurring his words together. His hands were shaking, and for a while he just stood there, before he managed to choke out a strangled, "Sora..."

Instantly, his pale face and shaking hands all made sense. The four of us raced out through the tunnel, back into the open battlefield. In our shelter, a group of people all stood huddled around something. Charging our way through, we found it to be Sora, whimpering lightly in Riku's arms.

"Sora, Sora," he was saying desperately. "Don't you die on me, damnit, Sora! Remember how we were going to graduate together, then find some home on a cliff near the ocean? Yeah, well we can't do that if you're dead, Sora! Don't die, don't die..." Riku sobbed, holding him close.

Sora smiled blissfully. There was something in the dart in his neck that made him oblivious to everything; so much that he'd go giggling to his grave. At least they were slightly merciful.

"Riku, don't cry. I can't see your eyes properly if you're crying, silly!" He giggled, taking Riku's hand in his own. "And besides! I'll always be with you, remember? As long as you don't forget me, as long as you still want me there, I'll always be in your heart. And if that's good enough for me, to just float there where no one can touch me, shouldn't it be good enough for you, too?"

Riku smiled sadly, rubbing his tears away. "You're right, Sora. I'll be strong, even if you do die." He laughed. "You know, you're making an awful lot of sense for someone who's supposedly dying. Y'sure you're not acting?"

Sora had said something after that, but Zexion had pulled me away before I could hear him. "It's better not to watch your friend dying," he said. "It gives you that little bit of hope that he might still be alive, after all."

I smiled. So, Zexion wasn't as emotionless as I thought he was. He still cared enough to preserve that little bit of hope for me, so that maybe I could feel that not everything was lost. Not yet, anyway.

I frowned. My hands felt empty, for some reason. Like I had left something behind, or dropped something. I thought about it for a while before I realized - my gun, I had left it behind! I tugged on Zexion's arm, trying to get him to go back. He almost did, before Axel showed up. "Cid will have spares," he said.

He turned from me and walked, ducking low to avoid gunfire coming from both sides - though, honestly, I had though he wouldn't've cared. The silence between us gave me more time to think, something that I didn't really want. But why was it that all my friends were dying? Had I done something bad, bad enough to bring this on me and my friends? If so, then what? What did I do?

Something whacked me in the head, and I yelped. It clattered to the ground where I could see it was a replacement rifle. I picked it up. It felt exactly like my old one, and in that instant, I recognized it as mine.

"Go to town, li'l buggers!" Exclaimed Cid, clapping me on the back. I lurched forward, almost crashing into Zexion. Almost but not quite.

Zexion nodded briskly, firing over a barrier of sand. I came up next to him, following his example as I shot everyone I could see. Well, almost everyone.

From behind me, Cid yelled out - _"Aw, fuck!"_ - and I assumed he had been shot, or narrowly missed. Obviously, it wasn't that bad, because he was still walking and shooting those _muthafuckas_ right back. I could've laughed. My friends were such weirdos. But they were _my_ weirdos.

"You alright, Demyx?" Zexion asked, and I shook my head. He smiled sympathetically at me. "It's Roxas, isn't it?" I nodded. "Don't worry about it, Dem. It'll probably never get any better, any easier at all, but soon it'll become part of your everyday life and won't stress you quite as much."

I nodded, turning around and leaning up against the sandbar. Zexion had reloaded and started firing again, completely ignoring me. Come to think of it, that was probably the most he had ever said to me in one sitting. Then again, he never was the most talkative person. Not even for me, his bestest buddy! Hah, ha.

"Dem, look out!" Someone yelled, their voice harsh and urgent. I looked up to see something screaming our way, and I froze. Something bowled me to the side, my scrabbling hands catching hold of what felt like cloth. I pulled it towards me, hoping like hell it was what I thought it was. Then, in that short moment I looked up, I was looking into those painfully beautiful, tortured eyes before-

**BOOM.**

Something blew up meters from my face. I winced as shrapnel flew past, scratching my cheek on the way past. But really, I was only registering these facts to delay the inevitable. Was Zexion really... He couldn't be... Where _was_ he?!

That's when I heard a horrible noise coming from behind me. Gritting my teeth, I turned to look and instantly regretted it; just like I knew I would.

Lying there on the ground was Zexion; my beautiful, tormented, fading Zexion. Who had a gaping hole in him.

Breath caught in my throat, I stumbled over, falling to my knees beside him. His eyes were full of emotions; emotions that I never got to see any other time. Hate, agony, pain, desire, regret, and... love? Was there love in his eyes? And was it for me?

His mouth opened and closed. But nothing came out. Nothing could. I had trouble breathing. Here was Zexion, _my_ Zexion, whom I just happened to be madly in love with, dying on the sand in front of me. I could do nothing. I felt awful about it. My hands hovered over his broken body, trying to find some way to fix it, but afraid that if I touched anything, it would fall to pieces beneath my fingers.

A new emotion was alight in his eyes. Frustration. He was frustrated; because he couldn't talk to me? Because there would be no last words between us?

I spoke. "Zexion, you're dying."

He rolled his eyes. I expected him to say, _'Tell me something else I know'._

I laughed tearily. "Zexion, I'll never see you again."

He grimaced, thinking about that probability.

I smiled. "Zexion, I love you."

His mouth opened, probably to form some witty response he had prepared before hand, only he froze, eyes widening. And then his mouth was moving fast, saying things I would never hear. His eyes flicked over to mine for a brief moment before his body spasmed harshly and those eyes went blank, drifting away from mine. I didn't need a encyclopedia to know he was dead.

There were no tears. There was no grief. Because there was no heart. It had just died in that last explosion

* * *

**End Notes:** I'm so MEAN to them all! -Sobs- I just killed three of the most popular pairings out there!

Well, other than that, I'm getting really annoyed, because the shortcut for getting bold text isn't working on this, and it's doing odd stuff. Which really annoys me. I think there are other things that aren't working, too, but I haven't found them yet.

Announcement: There will be a sequel. And I decided that because as I was typing this up, I happened to look over at a form of inspiration (which I will not name, for it gives a huge hint for the story) and then this sentence just repeated over and over in my head, and I had to start typing. So, I'm about... -checks- 596 words into the sequel. I doubt it'll be anywhere as long as this one was. It'll probably be really quite short, actually.

Anyway, reviews make me happy. Really, really quite happy. -Hinthintnudgenudge-


End file.
